one and the same
by sunrisedream
Summary: This is about Rachel and Quinn and how there brought together by demena


Disclaimer: i do not i repeat i do not own the sexy characters in glee nor do i own the rights to the lovely miss Demi Lovato and miss Selena Gomez and they song that they wrote.

Mr Shuster walks into the glee room. he holds the sheet music with both hands nervously. he clears his throat. the glee club settles down.  
"so here's the next song you guys will be performing. Rachel and Quinn you are the leads."  
"what " everyone calls out.  
"how come im singing with her" Rachel exclaims.  
"Mr Shuster. I'm happy 'm getting the lead but with her." pointing at Quinn who was sitting with Finn  
"Calm down Rachel its a good song. And you too are the only ones whoe's voices match to this particular song." Mr Shuster replied  
"Rehearsal starts now"  
The group of young teens grumbly stood up. Rachel made her way to the front before a sluggish Quinn. They stood on facing forward.  
"I'm sure you guys have heard this song its from popular teenage singers. Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez.."  
"One and the Same." interrupted Mercedes.  
"Wait you want us to perform some song little kids wrote." Puck injected.  
"Not a kid song but a teen song" Mr Shuster said. " I want you two to work on it during breaks at night and when ever you have free time."  
they have a run through of the song deciding which voice suit the girls best. they decided that Quinn will take Selena Gomez's part and Rachel will take Demi Lovato's part.  
They were about to start the choreography but the bell went. The glee kids left in a hurry for class. But one Rachel Berry who walked up to Quinn and told her to meet her at her house after school. Before Quinn could protest Rachel had walked off. Quinn left for class.

AFTER SCHOOL  
Rachels' house

Quinn pulled up into the driveway. She waited inside the car internally debated weather she should go in. But she did not do this for long as one impatiend Gleek was opening the door. So she made a move to get out of her car. Rachel waited at the front door for her guest. Quinn walked up to Rachel and in her most polite voice she muttered hello. Rachel reurened the greeting while dragging her into her house. Both Rachels dads were home.  
"This is Quinn. She's from glee and well be practicing upstairs."  
"Hi Quinn." They greeted  
"Hi." she returened.  
Rachel pulled Quinn upstairs.  
while they were climbing the stairs Rachels dad's yelled "if you girls need anything just come and get it were going out."  
Once they were in Rachels room she shut the door. This made Quinn have a funny feeling. One she had never had. Rachel grabbed her sheet music. Quinn realised that she had left hers in the car. when she told Rachel that she told her that they could share the one set. Rachel placed them on a music stand in the middle of the room. they went through the song once. Rahcel decided that something was wrong and told Quinn to sing her parts. She picked up what was wrong. Quinn was going higher one some notes. Rachel told her about breathing tips. which were strange to Quinn. After the breathing excersies where Quinn had a hard time concentrating on, because she was too occupied by the other girls chest. She made some excuse to go home saying something about homewrok. That night Quinn could hardly sleep. she kept tossing around afraid to sleep. afraid to dream about Rachel.

School Next day Glee

"ok people its time for some moves." Mr Shuster announced  
They all got up and partnerd up.  
most of this rehersal was lost on Quinn as she was falling asleep. It was pretty much a blur too her. She only realiesed it had ended when Rachel came up to her and was pulling her to their next class. Class was a total bore for Quinn but Rachel was having a good time. They were in spanish so they did not have to do much work. Which Quinn hated because she had a hard time keeping her thoughts of killing one Finn. she had her pen in a death grip and was ready to snap it like she wanted to snap finn's neck for flirting with Rachel. finally the pencil cracked form the force of Quinns hand. a shocked Rachel turned to look at her with a knowing smile and the she got out of her chair and hoped over the table giving Quinn a view of her smooth thighs. She sat down down next to her and handed her a pen.  
"Don't break this one" Quinn was so happy she could feel Rachel right next to her and she was happy.

Perfomance

the room was dark and on the stage stood. Rachel stood in the middle and next to her stood Quinn they were wearing matching outfits. ( tight low cut balck tops and black skinny jeans and a yellow leather jacket). The rest of the club were on either side of the curtain waiting to came on. they wore blue jeans/top and red jackets. the music started and it began

Selena Gomez (Quinn)(the rest of the group come on stage now)  
You come from here  
I come from there

Demi Lovato (Rachel)  
You rock out in your room  
I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool  
Monday, we're freaks

Selena Gomez (Quinn)  
Sometimes we rule  
Sometimes we can't even speak

Demi Lovato (Rachel)  
But we can get up and  
Let loose and LOL

Selena Gomez (Quinn)  
It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)

Demi Lovato (Rachel)  
And you can call i'm cool  
But it's a simple fact  
I got your back  
(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

Chorus  
'Cause we're one and the same ( Rachel and Quinn move to opposite sides of the stage)  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same

Demi Lovato (Rachel)  
I'm kind of like you  
You kind of like me

Selena Gomez (Quinn)  
We in the same song  
And a different key  
It's got a rhythm  
Than you and me  
Can get along  
(Get along)

Selena Gomez(Quinn)  
It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That you're not alone

Demi Lovato (Rachel)  
And you can call i'm cool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back

Chorus:  
'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost lengendary  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same ( Rachel and Quinn move to opposite sides of the stage)  
We're so good moment momentary( the start running to each other on momentary the glide to each other and catch each other in a spin.)  
Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah ( continue walking around each other till the end of the song.)  
'Cause we're one  
Anything but ordinary  
You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Oh, You and me the perfect team  
Shakïng up the scene  
We're one and the same  
( the whole club takes a bow.)  
After the bow Rachel drags Quinn the the dresser and she kisses her. Quinn gasps and pulls Rachel into her.

Authors note: the parts of the song that don't have brackets is just them moving around each other. This is also my first story.


End file.
